Meet the Child
by DBtransformer
Summary: This about a girl that loses everything, even her memories, stumbles across the Red base. What will they do with her OvO soon to be - rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1

Red Headquarters: October 4th 1972 - 1500

Heavy sighed as he ran the silk cloth over his minigun, Sasha. It was to quiet, over three hours and Blu still hadn't tried to take the intelligence. It was becoming a bore just sitting around waiting for them. "Tell again why we cannot attack first!"The heavy yelled in his thick Russian accent. Medic groaned and rubbed his brow, as he turned his attention from his experiment to the giant brute behind him. "Ve can't because if ve try we will compromise spy's post."

"Why lette spy go in anyvay? We could easily take them down as team." The large man asked with an annoyed tone in his deep voice. "Spy vent because he can get in and out fast and easy, plus vit him going in alone I don't have to vorry about vasting more time on healing everyone in a full out battle…. It is just easier Heavy, don't take it so personally."Heavy sneered and looked back to his gun, gently stroking the barrel with the cloth.

Blue Headquarters: October 4th 1972- 1600

Spy took a deep breath as he walked up stealthily to the back door of the Blu base, cloak on his knocked on the door and stood back to the wall next to the door. The Red spy's eyes narrowed slightly as he waited. The large iron door slowly started to creek open before flying the rest of the way open slamming against the wall with a thud. The Spy softly gulped; glad he had decided to stand on the other side of the door.

Suddenly a man with a blue coat and helmet jumped outside with his rocket launcher held high. "Who goes there?! "He yelled and pointed the rocket launcher at the sky. "Show yourself Maggot!" Spy smirked as the solider stepped forward and looked around confused. Pulling his switch blade out of his pocket Spy lowered his cloak and took a quiet step forward. The Blu Solider growled to himself. "Where are you?"

Spy smiled and took a fast step forward, plunging the switch blade into the soldiers back. The rocket launcher fell to ground with a thud, Spy leaned his mouth close to the man ear and smirked deviously. "I'm right 'ere…" Gasping and coughing up blood the Solider fell to the ground dead.

"Vne down…" Spy said softly to himself before pulling out his cigarette book and flicking it open. A holographic screen opened up showing a key pad. The spy punched in a few numbers before snapping the book shut. Slowly his suit began to transform into the soldiers attire. His face and skin also changing until he was an exact replica of the Blu soldier on the ground.

Carefully the Red spy bent over and took his blade from the fresh corpse and taking the helmet of the head. He flicked the blade around in his hand a few times before putting it back into his pocket. He smiled down at the corpse before placing the helmet on his head. "da rest to go." He said in a soft tone of his new rough voice, the voice of the deceased soldier.

Red Headquarters: October 4th 1972 – 1800

"Ok Calm down everyone, I'm fairly curtain that Spy will be back any moment now!" Medic yelled in a desperate attempt to calm everyone down. "You said same thing hour ago!" Heavy yelled. "It's been hours!"

"I have to agree with him lad; ye said he would return hours ago…. Something might have gone wrong…" Demoman said before taking a swig from his bottle. "Ve have to be patient! If Spy was in trouble he would have sent the signal!" Medic argued as he blocked the door. "No one is leaving! Not until ve hear the Signal or Spy returns!" Medic's face fell when he heard a soft knock on the door behind him and a thud. Medic quickly turned around and swung the door open. "Sp-?..."

"What is it doktor?" Heavy asked as he softly pushed the man out of the way. "Uh… That not baby Spy…" On the ground was a young teenage girl. Her clothing was black warn, old, and holed. Her hair curly hair was a dark dirty blond color that covered most of her face. Her skin was pale and dirty. Her body was covered with cuts and bruises. The Medic knelt down and poked the girls arm, she groaned in pain and clenched her eyes shut tighter than they already were. "vell… she iz alive…."

"Is she a trap? She would just be a bomb or something like that from the Blu's." Medic shook his head as he slowly and gently gathered the girl into his arms. "Nei…. The Blu's aren't zat smart, nor do I think they have za heart to use a child. I will take her to my lab, and check her injuries. In the mean time, do not leave zis base."

Heavy grabbed Medic's arm as he started to walk away. "Doktor, what will you do with her?" Medic devious smiled. "Simple, I'm going to practice medicine…"he explained before walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Headquarters: October 4th 1972 – 1900

After about another hour of tirelessly waiting, Heavy sighed with relief when he heard the knocking on the door. With a huff he pushed himself up and started towards the door. The knocks grew rapid and fast. Heavy groaned. "Gah! I'm coming!"The brute yelled as he got to the door and pulled it open. In the door way stood a bloody and beaten Spy holding a blue brief case. Heavy smirked and crossed his large arms. "Now you show up."

"I have the intelligence don't I? Does it matter how long it takes me?" Spy asked annoyed and pushed his way past the giant of a man and into the base. "Where is the doctor? I have a few wounds I would rather not have as long as I need them…."Heavy glared some and pointed towards one of the longer hallways that lead down to the Medic's lab. "He is in his lab, he is working wit someone thoug-"

"Who could he be working with? No one has been out in the field but me." Spy said roughly before starting towards the lab. There was a whistling sound before a popping of a soda can. Spy groaned to himself as Scout rounded the corner. Scout smirked and took a gulp from the can. "Well look who decided to come waltzing back here. You count your sorry ass lucky that I didn't go down there myself and get you and the intelligence back here."

Spy merely tolled his eyes and pushed his way past Scout, and continued on towards the Medic's laboratory. "I don't think za doctor would let you leave…. You obey him like a child would their parent." Scout stumbled over his words before sneering and walking off.

Spy shook his head and pushed the door open to the Medic's lab. "Doctor I have the intelligence-." Medic turned around, showing full view of the girl he was partially blocking before. She had on a set of light blue scrubs, her curly brown hair now pulled back into a puffy pony-tail. Her sea blue eyes looked at spy curiously. Medic smiled some. "Ahh welcome back Spy. If you set the case down and lay down on the other table I will be with you in a moment…" he said before turning back to the girl. "as I was saying when the man woke up his skeleton was missing-"

"Who is zis?!" Spy rudely interrupted. Medic let out an irritated sight before glancing back at Spy. "She iz our guest, zat is all you need to know right now Spy, I will explain all later when we have out meeting. Now…" he pointed to the empty table. "…lay down."

Spy took a deep breath before laying the blue brief case on the ground and walking over to the empty table. He pushed himself up and sat on the table. Medic glared at him, Spy groaned and laid down on the table. The medic looked back to the girl. "Alright…vere was I?"

"The patient's skeleton was missing…" she said softly. Her voice was quiet and shy. "Oh! Right! As I was saying, the patient's skeleton was missing and za doctor was never heard from again!" The girl giggled softly when the doctor burst out into laughter. The doctor placed a bloody hand on her shoulder. "Well…that's how I lost my medical license." The girls face grew shocked as the doctor then walked over to Spy. "Lost your what?" she asked softly. The Medic ignored her as he looked over Spy's injuries. "Good news iz you have no bones broken or wounds that need stitches… why did you come here again?"

"Can you just fix me up?!"

Medic glared before pulling his Medi Gun he had attached to the ceiling over, for when he needs to keep his experiments alive, and pointed it at spy. He flipped the switch on and a red light stream poured out of it and onto Spy.

Slowly Spy's injuries where healed and his clothing repaired. Once completely fixed Medic flipped off the machine and shook his head. "Better?" Spy nodded and sat up stretching some."Much, zank you doctor." Medic nodded. "Now if you vouldn't getting everyone into the meeting room…ve have a lot to discuss…"

Spy nodded and hopped off the table and heading towards the door, before leaving he turned and took a long look at this girl. He narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to gulp and scoot back in fear. He shook his head, she was weak.

He sighed and pushed the door open and walked out. The girl looked at Medic with a nervous gaze. Medic smiled to her and placed his hand on her shoulder again. "Don't vorry."

She nodded and looked down at the ground. "Can I have some new clothing?" she asked softly. Medic nodded."Yes of course… I think scouts clothing might fit you…." He said before walking off, leaving the girl alone in the laboratory.


	3. Chapter 3

Red Headquarters: October 4th 1972 – 2000

Everyone in the Red base filed into the large meeting room as the bell rang for the meeting to start. At the head of the table stood Medic, to his right was Heavy and his left Spy. Then down the rest of the table everyone picked a random seat.

Murmurs and whispers filled the room when everyone was seated. Medic slammed his hand against the table and all eyes turned to him. Medic smirked and narrowed his eyes. "Zats better." As he straightened his crossed his arms and looked at each face of his team. "Some of you might have heard zat zer is a stranger in za base. Zat is true."

Slowly voices began to rise is confusion and protest. "BUT!" Medic yelled, causing the crowd to go silent again. "We must give her a chance."

"A girl?" Most of the unknowing team spoke in shock. "There hasn't been a girl on this base in 2 years!" Soldier yelled. Medic nodded."Zat my friend is true; normally I would send her out onto her way... But zer is a problem wit zat."

"Now what problem would that be?" The engineer asked with a curious raised brow. "She has severe amnesia. She has named herself after a name she saw in a newspaper when she vas vondering around. I did multiple lie detector tezts and she vas not lying. So even if I wanted to send her away, it vould be sending her to her death…."

There was a bit of talking among the group before they turned their attention back to Medic."So vhat do you think we do doktor?" Heavy asked crossing his large arms across his broad chest. Medic rubbed his brow. "I do not know… zere are many zings ve could do with her…ve could-"

"Train her." Engineer interrupted. Everyone looked at him with a shocked, surprised, or unbelieving gaze. The Engineer huffed and shrugged, "It's not a entirely bad idea, if ya think about it, it would more than even the odds against the blu's. Maybe that's just the push we need to hold them back."

The room was quiet as everyone thought this over. The more they thought the more they grew on the idea. All eyes turned to Medic, the one who normally made the final call. Medic smirked and nodded. "I zink everyone is in agreement. Ve will train za girl to fight for us, vit some training from us all, she could prove to be an excellent addition to our team."

"Who is to teach za girl first?" Spy asked with a narrowed gaze as he puffed from his cigarette. Medic looked at him with an irritated gaze. "Zince you seem so eager, you shall teach her first Spy." Spy's face fell, his cigarette almost falling out of his mouth, "that's not what I meant!" Medic glared at him, lowering his glasses."I don't care, you vill teach za girl first. Do I make my clear Spy?"

Spy sighed and nodded and dropped his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it as he stood. "Vhat ever you say. I will start on it tomorrow…" He said in a stern voice before walking slowly out of the meeting room.

Scout leaned an elbow on the table. "So boss man! Where is this girl?" Medic looked to Scout."She is ztill in my lab, I have Archimedes looking after her. You vill all meet her at breakfast in za morning." Scout's brow furrowed. "Why not now?" Medic shook his head as he headed to the door to leave.

"Because she is asleep… You all can vait until morning," he said as he opened the door and looked back at the rest of the team."Meeting dismissed, I vill zee you all in za morning. Engineer and Pyro you're on first watch." And with that the Medic was out the door, and the meeting was dismissed.

Within a matter of minutes the team had decided probably most important diction in the history of the group. To add a new member, that was not only just a child, but a female.


	4. Chapter 4

The girl slowly started to open her eyes, her matted curly hair obscuring her vision. She yawned as she slowly woke up. Lazily she pushed herself up and looking around confused. She last remembered falling asleep on the table in Medic's lab, and now she was suddenly in someone's bedroom. The bedroom was neat and clean. Almost everything in the room was entirely red. "Hello?" she called softly as she swung her legs over the side of the fairly large bed. When no one answered she slowly pushed herself up off the bed and started to make her way toward the door. Once at the door she began to reach for the handle. But before she could take hold of it, the knob started to turn on its own. Before she could step back the door swung open and slammed right into her face. She yelped and fell back onto the ground holding her face.

"Scheiße!" Medic yelled and knelt down by her side."Are you alvright?" The girl's eyes began to water some as she covered her forehead with her hands. Small whimpers of pain left her lips as he knees slowly rose to her chest. Medic looked at her with concerned eyes as he slowly reached out and gently moved her hands out of the way. Blood slowly trickled down her forehead from a small gash.

The Medics eyes soften as he saw the gash. "I'm so sorry…." He said softly. The Medic then pulled out a small role of bandages from his coat and unrolled it. He thus started to gently wrap it around her head to help cover the gash. "I moost learn to be more careful from now on , da?"

The girl softly nodded as he helped her to her feet. "I am truly sorry, herr, wenig Schönheit." She sniffled and rubbed away the forming tears. "W-what does that mean?" she asked in her softly spoken voice. The medic smiled and placed his large hand on her shoulder. "In English? It meanz leetle beauty."

Her cheeks filled with a warm blush as she smiled softly. "Oh…t-thank you…I think.." Medic couldn't help but softly chuckle at how shy the small girl was. He gently wrapped his arm around her and began to lead her out the door. "ahh you're velcome, now leetz go get something to eat." She nodded and let the doctor lead her. The two were quiet as they walked to the kitchen. When they got there only a few other members of the team were up and eating. Dany gulped and stepped behind medic when she saw three men she had never seen before sitting there. Though roughly she has only met two members so far, Spy and Medic.

The Heavy looked up from his meal when he saw the doctor enter the kitchen with the young girl at his side. He suddenly felt his heart lurch when she hid shyly behind Medic. He blinked and smiled. "Ahh so da leetle kitten is avake." Heavy couldn't help but laugh at seeing her hide more behind the medic when he said that. Medic smiled some as he laid his large hand on her head gently. "Don't vorry wenig Schönheit, none uf dem vill heart you."

She gulped and nodded softly. Though she couldn't help but still feel fearful at the sight of the large man. She then looked to the other two men that were talking on the other side of the room. One was wearing a strange leather had and large sunglasses. The other was wearing a yellow hard hat and goggles. Both men looked over when they felt as if someone were watching them. Both men smiled softly. The one in the hard hat began to poor himself another cup of coffee whilst the leather hat man began to walk towards her and medic. She yelped and hid herself completely behind the medic.

She waited a moment before peeking out again, only to find the man was kneeling down in front of her. Her eyes widened as she gripped onto Medics lab coat. The man smiled softly, the eyes behind his dark tinted glasses showed a soft kindness. "'Ello there lil Sheila." She blinked and stepped out from behind Medic when he spoke. His voice was soft and kind, and from what she could tell he was from Australian. His accent was very think to say the least. The man smiled some. "What's your name?"

"Dany…" she said softly looking down. He smiled and gently lifted her face up with his forefinger. "Now now lil Sheila. It's alrigh', no need to be shy." she nodded softly and smiled. "Ok sir.." The man chuckled before patting her shoulder gently with his large hand. "Sir? Nah Sheila just call me Sniper..." she smiled and nodded.

Suddenly a small growl made its way out of her middle. She blushed deeply and pursed her lips. Sniper gave out a laugh and slowly stood to his full height. "Sounds like someone's hungry." He smiled softly and held his hand out to her. "Come on Sheila lets go find you something to eat." She smiled and nodded, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her away from Medic and into the kitchen.

The Medic smiled and walked over to Heavy before taking a chair next to him. Heavy smiled to the doctor. "She seems to be taking to sniper quit well…" Heavy nodded, "I don't think leetle kitten like me though." Medic shook his head and placed his hand on Heavy's meaty shoulder. "Uf course she likez you, herr, Heavy." The Heavy simply sighed as he got up. He looked at the girl behind him in the kitchen, to which the girl looked back. She gulped softly before smiling shyly and waving to him.

Heavy softly gasped as he felt his heart flutter at the cute gesture. He shook his head roughly and grunted as he walked out of the room. Dany frowned sadly as she watched him leave. She looked up to sniper with big eyes. "w-was it something I said?" Sniper shook his head. "nah Sheila… it was just him…"


	5. Chapter 5

Red Headquarters: October 5th 1972 – 0700

After about an hour or so of sitting at the kitchen table the young girl not only ate a large breakfast of waffles that Sniper happily made for her. But she only got to meet and talk with Engie. She smiled happily as she talked with them, but when they asked her questions she found she was unable to answer a lot of them. Such as 'were she came from' or 'how did she get here?'.

"I…I told you..I don't remember…" she said looking down at her half eaten waffle. Sniper looked at her with a softened gaze, slowly he reached over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "'ey its alright lil Shelia. If ya don't know then we won't ask anymore."

She smiled softly at him. "Thanks."

Suddenly a loud yawn broke their moment as a new person walked in. He wore a black base-ball looking had with a head set over it. He looked younger than the rest of the group so far, almost like he was barley an adult. She blinked when he walked in.

The young man rubbed his tired eyes before looking at the girl with an expressionless face. She gulped as he slowly started to walk his way around the table and over to her. He narrowed his eyes as he leaned onto the table. She gulped and slowly started to shrink down into the chair. Sniper sneered and flung his arm out, slapping the boy in the face."Hey!" the young man yelled and took a couple steps backwards, holding his reddened cheek. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"For freaking her out! Ya Arsehole." Sniper growled before looking down at Dany. She looked scared and nervous. Sniper sighed and gently pulled her back up into the chair. "Don't worry Sheila, scouts all bark no bite…" Scout rubbed his sore cheek as he glared at sniper. "I know I kick your ass ya stupid koala hugger." The Australian rolled his eyes. "sure… you keep tell'en yourself that wanka."

Scout grumbled to himself before looking to her plate of food. "hey kid ya gonna finish that?" Dany looked quickly from scout to her plate. She shook her head, "n-no…you can have the rest if you want…" The young Boston smiled and snatched the plate up before smirking to sniper as he went and sat at the other side of the table, "well at least someone in this hell is nice."

Sniper grumbled something to himself before looking to Dany. "ya know you didn't have to give it to him." She looked up to sniper before quickly looking back down. "It's ok.. I was full and he wanted it." He didn't believe her, not in the slightest though he let it go. Not wanting to start something with her and scout now.

Medic smiled some from his spot at the table. It looked like their little guest was already making friends. She seemed to be shy of almost everything but warmed up soon enough. "Herr, sniper! Vhy don't you take her outside before her training starts. It znowed quit a bit last night. Just make sure you have, herr, 'Eavy go vit you. Ve vouldn't vant za blu's to get any funny ideas.."

Dany seemed to perk up a bit at hearing about snow. Sniper smiled at seeing her look almost excited. "hmm what do ya say Sheila? Ya want to go play in the snow." The young girl nodded fastly to sniper. "yes please!" The Australian chuckled softly as he pushed himself up from his seat. "let me get my coat then we'll head outside."

She smiled as she jumped down from the chair and watched sniper leave the room. She smiled happily to herself at the thought of playing in the soft powdery snow. Her happy thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud. "hey!" she quickly snapped her head over to look at Scout. "Is she wearing my clothes?!"

Dany looked down at the cloths Medic gave her to wear before looking back to Scout, only to notice they were wearing the same thing. Medic stopped Scout before he could blame her. "da. Your clothing vas the only ones that vould come close to vitting 'er. I had to hem dem a bit but they fit vell yes?"

Scout groaned. "Next time could ya fucking ask me first doc?" Medic simply nodded before smiling at Dany. She looked to scout with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry Scout." Scout gulped as he felt his stomach churn with nervousness. "uh…d-don't worry about it ok. It wasn't you is was the doc'…" she simply nodded to scout before smiling when she saw sniper return with a winter coat on. "Alright lil Sheila, lets go get 'eavy and we can go play."

She smiled happily and sprinted over to him. He held out his hand to her, to which she grabbed in return. The girl giggled softly as she followed Sniper into the other room.

Scout let out a deep breath as he took a bite of the waffles. Medic smirked and leaned his elbows on the table. Scout gulped down his bite and raised a curious eyebrow at medic. "what?" Medic chuckled."iz dat blush I see?" Scout's eyes widened as his blush deepened. "W-what? Ya fuck'en crazy doc."

Medic only laughed as scout got to his feet and walked the empty plate to the sink.


	6. Chapter 6

Red Headquarters: October 5th 1972 – 0700

Heavy sat in the main room of the base, polishing the removable barrel of his minigun, Saha. The large bear turned when he heard the little pitter patter of feet running towards him. "Heavy!" he heard the small girl call. He smiled warmly to see her running to him. "Da? What does leetle kitten want?" She suddenly skidded to a stop when she saw and remembered just how big the Heavy was. She gulped and stopped a couple feet away from the giant of a man. "I-…..I…."

Heavy's heart sank to see the girl so shy again. She looked so scared of him that it hurt him inside. He sighed and looked to Sniper as he walked in. The Australian smiled to the large man as he placed his hand on Dany's shoulder. "The lil Sheila just wanted to know if ya would come and play in the snow with us. Medic wants her extra protected."

Heavy smiled some at the thought of the kitten playing in the snow. He nodded as he got to his feet, setting the barrel down on the coffee table. He was about to follow them out when he noticed the girl didn't have a jacket on. "Lettle kitten not wear jacket?" he asked. Dany turned to him and shook her head. "No.. I'll be ok.." she smiled softly.

"hmm, I get mine. Just in case.." The bear said before heading down the long hallway and took a left just before the Medics lab, and into his room. He got his heavy winter coat that he normally used for the winters in Russia and put it on. He really didn't need it though, in his home the winters here were like the summers back home. He left it unzipped as he walked out of his room, closing the door behind him.

He smiled when he saw Sniper and Dany waiting for him at the door. Sniper looked down at Dany. "ready lil Sheila?" she nodded fast and smiled bigly as sniper pushed the door open. A cold gust of air blew into the base. Dany shivered some but giggled happily and ran outside. Heavy and Sniper chuckled softly and followed her outside.

The ground was blanketed with thick mounds of white clean snow. She laughed happily and looked at Heavy and Sniper with a almost giddy grin. Finally the little one wasn't so shy in front of heavy.

Once outside Heavy closed the base door behind him before following sniper to where Dany was laying and trying her best to make a snow angel in the freshly fallen powder. Heavy chuckled softly and sniper lay down next to her and did the same. When both were done sniper stood and helped her up before looking down at their creations. Both of them looked like white angels on the ground.

Dany giggled and smiled. "they're perfect!" Heavy shook his head. "no they not." She frowned some and looked at heavy with big eyes. "what do you mean?" The bear smiled softly before kneeling down, and with his large forefinger drew smiley faces on the heads of both the angels. "there! Now they perfect!"

Dany stood, staring at both of the angels. Her stunned look soon started to grow into a large smile. She laughed softly and smiled shyly at Heavy. Heavy smiled back softly, "leetle kitten is too cute."

Red Headquarters: October 5th 1972 – 0900

Two hours past and the three were still having fun in the snow. They had successfully built three snow men, (one sniper one heavy and one Dany) and had several small snow ball fights. Both men had to be extremely careful when throwing them at Dany. Neither of the men wanted to hurt the little girl, even if the snow was soft.

Soon they were preparing for yet another snow ball fight, all of them were gathering snow into small compact balls, when suddenly the wind began to pick up. At feeling the sudden gust of cold wind both men looked at Dany. The small girl was shivering terribly as she attempted to gather the snow into another ball. The ball crumpled in her shaking hands. Her teeth slowly started to chatter as she hugged her arms around herself.

"'Ey Sheila! I got another jacket if ya want to borrow it." Sniper called. She looked to him and nodded. The man quickly got to his feet and sprinted back to the base that was about 30 yards away from where they were playing. Snow started to softly fall from the sky.

Heavy watched the girl shiver; he soon pushed himself up and walked over to her. He knelt down next to her and gently put his meaty hand on her shoulder. She sniffled and looked up at the Heavy.

"leetle kitten cold.." he said softly as he began to take off his huge coat. He smiled to her softly as he put the coat on her shoulder. She slipped her hands into the sleves that were way to long for her arms. Heavy zipped up the jacket as she wrapped her arms around herself.

The jacket went down to her knees almost like a dress. It was still warm from being on Heavy. Though she was still freezing. "c-can we go inside? I-..I don't w-want to play anymore.." she said softly as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. Heavy's heart sank to see the girl in such a state. He nodded. "Of course leetle kitten." She sniffled and raised her arms up towards him wanting to be picked up. Heavy smiled gently scooped the girl up into his arms.

Whilst this was happen neither of the two noticed the snow falling harder and harder. The wind and heavy snow fall obscuring the Heavy's sight. He stood holding Dany as close to him as he could without hurting her. The girl started to shiver more violently as she desperately hugged close to Heavy. He looked down at her with a concerned look. "have to protect leetle kitten…" he said as he began to move forward slowly, afraid if he moved any faster he may accidentally hurt her.

By now the snow was falling so hard he didn't even know if he was heading the right way. "h-heav-vy…." He heard her whimper soflty before going into a fit of coughing. "i-its cold…." He soflty 'shh'ed her as he continued on. "I know kitten…I know…"


	7. Chapter 7

Sniper gasped when he got to the front window from getting his other coat for Dany, only to see the weather had turned into a full on blizzard. Worry filled his face as everyone else gathered around the windows and looked outside. The only one that could handle weather like that was the one that was already out there with her. Sniper's eyes narrowed as he looked into the deep white haze. "Heavy… keep her safe." He said soflty.

* * *

Heavy's worry for her only grew; he might have not minded the cold, due to his growing up in the frozen land of Mother Russia. But Dany, God only knows how much longer she would last out in this blizzard, even with his coat covering most of her body.

"Hang in der kitten… were almost der… I can veel it…" he said before pushing forward. After a couple more minutes a small building came into view. "da barn." It would have to be good enough until the storm passed. He took a small breath before starting to push his way past the snow to the barn. He held her close with one of his huge arms while the other opened the barn door. He quickly ducked his way into the small barn before closing and locking the door behind him.

Sighing contently he carried her to the back of the barn were a large pile of hay lay. Slowly he sat himself down in the hay, laying the girl down in his lap. She continued to shiver badly, not as bad as when they were outside but still badly. It broke his heart to see her this way. He had to think of some way to help keep her warm.

He smiled to himself as he got a idea, but he had to be quick. Speedily he unzipped the jacket and pulled it off her, imminently she began to shiver worst. She looked at heavy with a scared confused face. "Shhh it alvright leetle kitten…." He said softly as he pulled on the jacket. He then gently scooped her up and hugged her to his chest gently. She blushed softly and hugged close as Heavy zipped up the jacket around her, making her hug close to him. He gently pushed up her legs so they were in the jacket as well. She looked up at heavy with big eyes. He smiled softly and cupped one of his large hands on her head. "iz better?" he asked softly.

She nodded and hugged close to him, nuzzling cutely into his neck. Heavy smiled and gently wrapped his other arm around her while the other stayed gently holding her head. She whimpered softly as the building creaked from the rough winds outside. She shivered lightly and sniffled. Her cheeks were getting a light pink as she started to cough. "leetle kitten getting sick… go all way in jacket…be varmer…"

She looked at him a moment before nodded. He pulled open the neck of the jacket enough for her to pull her head inside. He unzipped it enough to where he could still see her. She curled up, hugging her knees in her chest. Heavy could feel her shivering against his stomach. He laid his hand on her gently and began to gently rub her back in soothing motions. "eets alright leetle kitten…eets alright…. Stay away okey?"

She rested her head against Heavy's chest without answering. He smiled softly and continued to gently rub her back trying to keep her calm; he seemed to be doing well so far. She was only slightly shivering now, and her whimpering had completely stopped. But she needed to stay awake, because if she was colder then she appeared she might not ever wake up. "Ven storm calms, team will come for us. And medic will help keep kitten warm."

Suddenly she hugged closer to heavy. "D-don't leave….m-me H-Heav-vy…" she studdered soflty. She sniffled and looked up at him with almost teary eyes. Heavy's heart felt…heavy, he hugged her as close as he could manage without hurting her. "I von't leave leetle baby kitten… I vill never leave… I vill be 'ere when you need me my leetle kitten." The young girl sniffled and hugged as close as she could to the giant bear of a man.

Hours later the storm finally settled down to a light fall of snow. Heavy looked up as the harsh wind stopped beating against the barn. Dany was barley awake, tired from the whole day's events, it was getting late meaning it would soon get colder. He waited about 15 minutes before he made the decision to try to head back. He looked down at the small girl, who in return looked up at him. Her eyes had dark circles under them, she blinked sleepily at him as her head dropped back onto his chest.

"I going to try and get back to base… I zip up jacket so leetle kitten stay varm, you no sleep though ok?" She simply nodded to him. He smiled one last time to her before zipping the jacket up. Keeping his arms under her to support her in the jacket as he stood. With that he opened the barn door and headed out.

Out side the entire landscape was surrounded by snow and ice, worst then the day before. With large steps he began his trudge into the snow. his large feet sinking a couple inches into the snow before he took his next step. The girl had grown quiet. Heavy gently nudged the girl. She whined softly but answered, "w-what?" she asked softly. "Can you keep talking leetle kitten. Let me know kitten is still avake."

She nodded to herself before laying her head back against heavy as she though. "Uhh… I… like waffles..." she said, stumped at what to talk about. Heavy laughed some, making her vibrate some. She blushed deeply. "I-I don't know what to talk about… I don't remember anything."

"Do you read books?" he asked looking down at the lump in his jacket. She thought for a moment before softly saying. "I.. I don't think I know how to read…" Heavy stopped for a moment and looked down at her in pure shock before he started on his way again. "leetle kitten….can't….read?" he asked. She sniffled and rubbed her nose. "I.. I don't remember.." she said softly in between coughs. Heavy sighed, this child truly has forgotten everything, that is if she even ever learned to read in the first place. She could have been a street child that never learned to read and hit her head getting amnesia… getting lost…

Heavy shook his head; he didn't want to go down that road. There were many different ways the girl might have lost her memory. Every theory could get worst then the last, and that was the last thing he and the girl needed to be thinking about right now.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**please leave what you think at the bottom, what you think i should work on and any else. it would be greatly apreciated. **

**-DBtransformer**


	8. Chapter 8

Heavy adjusted his arms under the little girl a little to help keep her from falling out. He had been keeping the conversation going for a while but it was hard to keep a girl with nothing to talk about talking. She remembers almost nothing. She didn't remember anything about her family, didn't know what sports were, couldn't read, and didn't remember any music or art. Heavy couldn't even imagine how hard it was for the girl to not know anything about herself.

He sighed and gently nudged her again. She coughed a bit before she could answer, "y-yes?" Heavy grimaced at how sickly and tired she sounded. "You must stay avake kitten….keep talking leetle kitten." She groaned tiredly. "O-ok.. I… I n-named….m-myself after a p-p-person I heard p-p-p-people talking about in a newsp-paper…" she shivered as a cold gust of wind blew by. Heavy grumbled to himself. For all he knew he was walking in circles, he should've stayed put at the barn. He sighed, frustrated with himself as he gently hugged her close to his gut.

"Heavy!" he heard a familiar voice yell. His head snapped up as he looked around. The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. "S-sniper?" she whimpered out. "Heavy!" the voice called again, seeming to get closer. Heavy turned around trying to see were the voice was coming form. "Snipah!" Heavy yelled out.

No answer.

Heavy took a deep breath. As he opened his eyes he heard the small girl scream and writher under the jacket. He looked down to see a blu arrow sticking out of where Dany was under the heavy coat. The cloth slowly grew dark and heavy as she began to bleed. Heavy quickly began to run in the other direction. The blu sniper had tricked them. She was hurt. Because he didn't keep moving. His heart rate picked up as he ran as fast as he could away from where she was shot. He could hear her pain filled cries from under the jacket as he ran.

Once he was curtain he was far enough from the blu sniper he fell to his knees and unzipped the jacket. He gently pulled her out of the jacket, the arrow following her out. She gasped in pain and looked at heavy with fear struck eyes. The blu arrow had gone through her stomach, the pointed end sticking out of her back while the feathered balance end sticking out of her stomach. Heavy put a gently hand on her face, trying to calm her down. "Shhh leetle kitten it's ok.." her shaky hands slowly reached up and held on the one that he had on her face. She nodded but continued to softly cry.

Heavy gently took the jacket and covered her with it like a large blanket, before gently scooping her up off his lap. She whimpered and cried as blood dripped down from her wound. Heavy left the arrow in knowing if he tried to take it out without the doctor with him he would most likely kill her. And she couldn't respawn. He took a deep breath before starting to sprint through the thick snow.

* * *

Sniper gasped for air as he paused. How far had Heavy wandered from the base?! He let out a small breath that showed as a small fog in the cold air in front of him for a moment before disappearing. He took a deep breath before straitening and running again. Only run forward, that way you can go straight back.

After a couple more minutes he heard heavy footsteps running in the snow. "Heavy?" he called out. The footsteps stopped. Sniper raised a curious eye. "Heavy is that you?" It was quiet for a moment before he heard the large man's voice. "da! But who are you?"

"I'm the bloody queen! Who do ya think I am ya damn wanka!"

"who vit me ten?" the heavy yelled out.

"dany! Who else would be wit ya?" sniper was done with these riddles. What was wrong with Heavy. Suddenly the foot steps started towards him again, after a couple minutes the large man came into view holding the small girl in his arms. She was covered mostly with heavy's jacket, she looked like she had been crying.

Sniper quickly started to run towards the large brut. "Sniper! Ve have to get leetle kitten to doctor!" Sniper quickly skidded to a stop in front of heavy. "why what's wrong with the shei-"

Sniper cut himself short when heavy lifted the jacket up. Dany gasped in pain as the cold air touched her stomach wound. A large blu arrow sticking out of her middle. "holy 'uck…"Sniper stood staring at the girls middle for what felt like hours before heavy roared in irritation.

"ve have to get her to doktor!" Sniper quickly shook his head out of the daze and nodded. "r-right follow me.." he said before starting to run the way he came.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. done it kinda fast... *cries and hides in corner* gah i suck at writing... leave a review. love to hear what i could do better. hope you enjoy! ~hugs and hearts~**

* * *

After what felt like forever of waiting the large Russian and smaller Australian found their way back to the Red base. Practically kicking in the door the Russian barrels into the main room, Dany in arms before running faster than the man has ever run before down the hall and into the Medics lab. The Medic nearly screamed and jumped out of his chair to see the shaved bear charge into his laboratory. "LEETLE KITTEN NEED HELP!"

"Vats wrong vit her, herr, Heav- oh dear lord…." He said as Heavy pulled off the jacket, reviling the long arrow sticking out of her middle. She gasped for air as her hands feebly touched the arrow. Medic was quick to jump into action. "Poot her onto da table!" The German commanded as he got his things ready.

Heavy nodded and gently rested her onto the medical table, laying her on her side due to the arrow. The Doctor returned with his lab coat on. He lifted a light above her and looked at the arrow intently. "ve moost remove da arrow carevully, or she may bleed out. Heavy quickly break off the tip of the arrow."

The large Russian nodded before looking down to the large sharp tip sticking out of the girls back. He gulped, fear flowing through him that he may hurt her worst then she already was. Gently he grabbed the tip of the arrow. The bear took a deep breath then, using as little strength as possible he broke off the stone tip of the arrow. Sighing the bear tossed the arrow aside and looked up at Medic, who was setting up an IV bag next to the table.

Suddenly the lab door flung open. "Is da Sheila ok?!" Sniper asked running over to the medical table. "She vill be fine once ve get dat arrow out uf her!" Sniper nodded."I know how, I've gotten this kinda shot before…" Thus sniper started to slowly pull the arrow out from the longer end jutting out of her stomach.

Dany lurched away screaming in pain. Sniper let go, not wanting to continue pulling it out with her thrashing about. "'Eavy! Hold her down!" He commanded, and Heavy complied. He gently as he could hold her down by her shoulders. Sniper took hold of the arrow again and began to pull it out. She screamed as she tried to pull away. Heavy winced at seeing her in so much pain but kept her still.

Her eyes clenched shut as she screamed out, tears flowing down from her eyes. Sniper did his best to ignore her pain filled shrieks as he pulled the arrow. Blood spurted from the wound every move sniper made to pull the arrow out. The deep crimson substance soaked her clothing, the medical table as well as Heavy, Sniper and Medic.

Medic quickly attacked a blood strip to her arm. "Hurry Snipa!" Sniper growled and narrowed his eyes as he continued to slowly pull it out. "Calm the fuck down old man!" Sniper yelled as he pulled the arrow out the rest of the way. Dany's body slowly fell limp, her chest rising and falling with deep breaths. Whimpers of pain and distress escaping her lip almost every second. She had long passed out from the pain. Medic gently pushed sniper aside, needle in hand he looked at heavy with dreading eyes. "Keep her down." Heavy gulped and nodded.

* * *

After hours of bone chilling shrieks, about 2 pints of blood, and 250 stitches they were done. Medic fell sighed as he finished connecting the IV to her bloodied wrist. "Help meh clean her up before ve move her to da bed." The two men nodded as they got up. They were tired, drained more likely. Never in their mercenary lives had they seen that much blood come from one person in such a short time, and still live.

All three men cleaned up the blood splattered room. Washing themselves off before cleaning her up best they could. Once she was clean enough, heavy and sniper gently lifted her and slowly moved her across the room to the bed, medic pushing the blood and IV stands behind them. The medic sighed "I gave her zome pain killerz… She'll be vine…"

A small knock sounded on the door before scout slowly poked his head in. "H-hey guys is it 'lright if I come in?" The boston asked in a hushed voice. Medic nodded. "yes, vat do you vant, herr, scout?" The young man slowly made his way across the room and over to the bed were the small girl lay. Her shirt was pulled up some showing the many stitches on her stomach. Dried blood still covered the wound and spots on her middle.

Scout grimaced at the sight and turned away slightly. "I-… I jus' wanted to see if she was ok.." The German raised a curious eyebrow. "you vere vorried for herr?" Scout blushed deeply. "Is she ok doc?" The Doctor nodded. "Da, I vill tell you like I told dem. She vill be vine. She'll need to be kept un bed rest for a cuple veeks boot other ten dat. She vill be alright."

The boy nodded and sat in a chair next to heavy and laid a bandaged hand on the bed next to her hand. 'don't worry me like that kid…' he thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10! WOOT! Hey dudes. tired. going to bed. enjoy. kinda a boring chapter but got to get the boring stuff to get to the awesome things.. leave a reveiw but please try to be nice some of you and keep it mature...**

**-DBtransformer**

* * *

Scout sat beside the bed were the young teen lay. It had been almost two days, and she still hadn't woken up. The heart monitor beeped steadily and her chest softly rising and falling reassured the young man that she was still alive. But he still couldn't help but worry for her.

Everyone else had left for dinner, leaving scout to watch over Dany. He didn't mind, he almost insisted on watching her. Heavy said he would bring back a sandvich for him after dinner. The young Boston knew Heavy was grateful for him watching her if he was giving him one of his sandviches.

Scout sighed softly as his blue eyes traced the girls face. Her mouth was slightly open as she took deep breaths. She looked so delicate, almost like a doll. Fragile and soft. He felt his stomach lurch with a fiery anger at the thought of the Blu's sniper shooting her in the stomach. It almost made him sick to think about it. Who would want to hurt a kid?!

He shook his head, not wanting to get himself too worked up at the moment. It wouldn't help anyone. He slowly rested back against the chair, leaning his head back he slowly closed his tired eyes. "S-scout?" He heard a soft hoarse voice call out. His eyes snapped open and looked to the girl on the bed. Her eyes were barely open. "Dany!" scout gasped and practically lept to the bed side. "h-how are ya' feel'n?" she coughed softly and hugged the blanket to her chest. "E-everything hurts…" She gulped and her face turned pale.

Scout fidgeted about before hopping to his feet. "Medic!" he yelled out. After a moment of waiting he sneered. "Come on doc'!" On que the doors flew open and the Medic and Heavy came running in. "Vhat is it, herr, Scout?" Scout simply moved so both men could see Dany laying awake on the medical bed. She smiled softly to them both, gently lifting her weak hand to give a small wave. Medic quickly ran to her side. "Dany… are you ok?"

"I-…I feel a bit sick…" she said softly. Scout stepped in, "I know I aint a doc here, but cant ya give her some medicine for that." Medic sighed and shook his head. "neih.. I don' have any antibiotics for stomach illness. Ve ran out uf dat last week ven ve had za stomach flu going around da base…" Medic explained before looking to her. "Is it bad or can you push though ze pain?" She gulped softly and coughed. "I-It hurts…p-pretty bad. B-But I think…I'll be ok…"

The Medic smiled softly and gently brushed his knuckle on her forehead. "Such a strung little one." She smiled softly before breaking out into a fit of coughing. Heavy walked over and knelt down next to the bed. "leetle kitten.." he said softly. She looked to him with worried eyes as medic stood to get some medicine that could help with her cough. "leetle kitten… I sorry…"

"w-why Heavy?" she asked weakly. "I not protect kitten good. Leetle kitten got hurt." Heavy said sadly looking down. Dany smiled softly and slowly reached her weak hand out and placed it on Heavy's larger one. The Russian bear looked back up at her with dreadful eyes. "I'm still alive, right?" Heavy simply nodded. "then you did good. You didn't know the other sniper would attack out of battle… it's not your fault, and its more my fault." The large man raised a curious eye brow."vhat does leetle kitten mean?" She sighed some and coughed before looking to the huge Russian with a small smile. "I should have been stronger."

Heavy's heart fell. "Kitten not to blame! Leetle kitten is stung enough!" she sighed and rested her head back against the pillow. Medic walked back with a syringe, carefully he poked the needle into the top of the bag and pushed the liquid out of the needle and into the rest of the medicine in the IV bag. "dat should help…do you veel hungry at all? Thirsty? I don't tink you stomach could handle much. But if you vant some crackers or vater we can happily get you some."

"I-I wouldn't mind crackers and a g-glass of water… but if its t-too much trouble It's ok…" she said softly. The medic smiled some. "Neih. Not a prublem at all…" Scout jumped up and smiled. "I'll get it! You old guys are to slow!" he smirked before speedily running out of room. Heavy shook his head before looking back to Heavy, he frowned to see her face looking suddenly pain struck. "vhat is wrong leetle kitten?"

"T-This bed…." She said softly. "it feels like I'm laying on a pile of rocks." Medic smiled. "Ze bed is made for men… men like Heavy and Demoman… so it can handle the extra weight…zat bed can hold a fully loaded tuck if needed." Heavy looked to Medic with almost a pleading gaze. The medic, confused at first just looked at him before sighing as he understood. "go ahead."

Heavy smiled softly and got to his feet. "leetle kitten stay still." She nodded, but looked at him confused. Carefully the Russian bear gently gathered her in his large meaty arms, before laying himself on the bed. Once he had himself on comfortably he laid the girl down on his lower chest and stomach, making sure to be careful of her injuries. She looked up at him before smiling. "T-thanks Heavy…"


End file.
